Heavens Above
by Chocolate Pig
Summary: Peach has been kidnapped again but this time Bowser has a more sinister idea in line. Will Mario, Luigi and a few others save the Princess before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Heavens Above.**

**Summery:** Peach has been kidnapped again but this time she is in mortal danger. In order to save her from Bowser's clutches Mario has to enlist help from a few friends. MarioxPeach, DaisyxLuigi plus various other pairings implied.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Nintendo characters; I only own the plot.

**Chapter One.**

Peach was seated down at a large wooden table. Toadsworth had called a minor meeting; he had gathered the Princess and a few of the Kingdoms Chancellors. Peach found these meetings to be very boring, every time Toadsworth would drone on about something. This meeting was to be no exception. The more Toadsworth droned on about the most trivial of topics the more Peach felt her concentration waver. Eventually she lost all concentration and found a nice pattern on the wooden table. Her head rested in one of her hands and she had to constantly blow her fringe from out of her eyes.

"Don't you agree Princess?" Came an irritated voice. The voice startled Peach and her head slipped off her hand. Quickly she tried to compose her self, with a little cough she nodded.

"Princess you weren't listening was you? My dear you must pay attention! This is your Kingdom we are referring too!" Toadsworth said sternly.

"But I really don't care if the flowers that people see upon entering my Kingdom are yellow carnations or pink roses," Peach sighed.

"We moved on from that an hour ago! I think we should call this meeting to an end! Clearly the Princess has other things on her mind," Toadsworth told the chancellors. They all mumbled things in reply and left the room immediately. Peach stood up to leave but Toadsworth rounded on her.

"I'm not finished with you Princess. You have a duty to this Kingdom, you have your fathers reputation to uphold!" Toadsworth scolded. Peach sighed again; this was all she needed.

"But Grandfather, I do care about this Kingdom. But do we have to go over every little detail in meetings?" Peach asked. Toadsworth looked flustered.

"You must get your priorities right! Perhaps you should do less fraternising with certain people and concentrate more on your Kingdom!" Toadsworth suggested sternly. Peach looked at him in mild surprise.

"Meaning?" She queried.

"Meaning Princess that you should spend less time with Mario and more time in this very castle. It's not healthy to harbour feelings for him, he is not a suitable match for you," Toadsworth told her, Peach glared at him.

For Toadsworth to criticise the time she spent with Mario was one step too far. She didn't want to yell at her grandfather so she flipped her hair back violently and sped off out of the room. Toadsworth watched her go with annoyance. One day Peach would grow up.

She stormed down the corridors in a rage. It was all right for Toadsworth to stand there and berate her about her spending time with Mario. It was fine to suggest she should find a Prince, but when was the last time a Prince came to her rescue? Never! That's when.

She came to a large mahogany door and flung it open. Pillows and clothes were all over the floor. Peach walked over kicking each and every one in frustration. After calming down a little, Peach walked over to her nice comfy bed and flopped down in it.

Outside she could here the rain lashing at her window. It was sort of therapeutic listening to the rain. She turned over and lay on her side. She wished Mario were here; he would cheer her up. She lay on her bed in silence for so long, contemplating Toadsworth's words.

How long she had been lying there she could not say. Her mind was blank, she had thought about the old toads words over a thousand times but still could not agree with him. He was wrong.

A flash of lightening startled the Princess and she sat up, her heart pounding fast. A storm had begun; Peach hated storms. The lights around her flickered uncontrollably. Peach grabbed her pillow tight. As the lights finally went out Peach shrieked out loud.

As she curled up with her pillow she tried to convince herself that she would be safe. She watched the window outside with intent. Her eyes never left it. She wanted to see signs of the storm stopping. As she watched the window, she could have sworn that she heard her door open and shut. Snapping her head around to face the door she saw nothing. No shadows of anyone. It was dark and there were no lights but she could make out the odd shadows.

Turning back to the window, she was sure she could hear heavy breathing. She started to worry but then common sense prevailed.

"Grandfather?" She called out through the darkness. No reply came.

She called out a few more times and began to worry. Someone or something was definitely in her room. Feeling brave Peach removed her self from the bed and took a few steps forward. She put her arms out in front of her and tried to feel around.

A pair of strong arms came from behind and took her by surprise. Peach tried to scream out for help but a hand was placed over her mouth. She struggled and tried desperately to free herself from her attackers grasp, but it was no good. She felt herself being carried off out of her bedroom; still she tried to scream. Her attack ran down a corridor and towards the big window at the end. Peach could see outside and feared about what he would do next.

To her surprise he stopped. He loosened his grip on Peach and she felt the floor beneath her feet once more. The one hand over her mouth was strong enough to keep her by his side. She felt other arm shift behind her neck. She started to panic. But he reached out for a necklace of some sort from round his neck. The next moments were a blur to Peach; she suddenly felt sick and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she realised she wasn't in the castle no longer and she also knew her kidnapper very well.

The next morning and the storm had cleared leaving a beautiful clear blue sky. In the opposite end of the Mushroom Kingdom to Peach's castle, stood a small and humble house. This house belonged to the world famous Mario Brothers. As it was still early in the morning, it came as no surprise that Mario; older of the two brothers was still in bed.

His younger, less lazy brother, Luigi was up early. He was out in the garden, fixing the damage that the storm had caused. He was relieved that the storm had ended. He hated storms, especially when the power is cut in the middle of it. Luckily for him he had his brother there with him, so it made it more bearable. He was standing a bit of his fence upright when the Royal coach turned up. Luigi left his fence, which promptly fell over after he left. He saw Toadsworth getting out of the coach and looking flustered.

"Morning Toadsworth, want us to repair damage from the storm?" Asked Luigi. Toadsworth frowned at him.

"Master Luigi, you and Mario must come at once. The Princess has disappeared! She's not here is she? …" Toadsworth said panicky.

"No, no she isn't," Luigi, said starting to worry a little. Toadsworth looked like he was about to pass out.

"Then it's as I feared, you must come immediately!" Toadsworth said rushed.

After being pushed into the house by Toadsworth, Luigi went straight upstairs to wake Mario up. Mario wasn't pleased to be woken up but as soon as Luigi explained the problem, Mario was straight there.

Toadsworth was downstairs waiting for them. He was starting to get impatient and hurried them both into the Royal coach.

"Master Mario, I would like you to go in search of the Princess. This is most unlike her. Besides I fear that something has become of her," Toadsworth said gravely. Luigi and Mario exchanged looks.

"You didn't have another argument did you?" Mario asked. He was well too aware of Toadsworth's feelings about him and Peach's friendship. Toadsworth shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… erm yes we did. But there's something you should know Master Mario," Toadsworth said. Mario urged him to go on.

"Well last night, the castle guards caught someone breaking into the castle, armed with a bow and arrow. She was ranting about bad things happening to the Princes. So naturally we arrested her," Toadsworth said.

"Okay. But how can she have the Princess if you arrested her?" Luigi said. Mario nodded in agreement. Toadsworth sighed.

"This morning she said that she knows what happened to the Princess and that she wants to talk to you two. She wont say anything else," Toadsworth said.

"We'll find Pea…erm the Princess. Don't you worry!" Mario said, hoping Toadsworth didn't hear his error. Toadsworth never have any indication whether he heard or not.

"Thank you Master Mario, Luigi,"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to Chatterbaby for your review. In this chapter we find out where Peach is and who took her, while Mario and Luigi meet the mysterious prisoner.

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take long for the Royal coach to reach Peach's castle. Mario was anxious to meet with the prisoner and get information about Peach's disappearance. Luigi was slightly more reserved about this meeting. He really had no idea on what to expect. When Peach got kidnapped it was usually because of Bowser, so why on earth would a random stranger hold any clues.

The coach pulled up in the courtyard and Toadsworth hurried the brothers into the castle. Upon entry two Toad Guards greeted them. They were dressed in their armour and wore extremely serious expressions on their faces. Luigi felt a little nervous in their company. Toadsworth took the guards aside and spoke to them quietly. Luigi exchanged a nervous glance with Mario. Toadsworth finished conferring with the guards and nodded at the brothers. The guards beckoned the brothers over, which they did without question.

"You are to see the prisoner. Follow us," One of the guards said sternly.

The brothers followed the guards down a small dark corridor filled with spiders and other creepy crawlies. Luigi had to force himself to stare at the guard's backs in order to avoid seeing the spiders. Mario on the other hand had no problem with the creepy crawlies; his mind was set on one thing; Peach.

The corridor seemed to go on forever. This was most definitely the most depressing part of the castle. They walked for what seemed like half an hour, but eventually they came to a thick wooden door. One of the guards pulled out a key and unlocked the door; after all four of them walking through the door, the guard locked it again. In front of them stood a number of small metal doors, with a little peephole in the middle.

The guard with the key; pulled out another key, more rusty then the first and opened up the second door from the left. The other guard held the door open and looked at the brothers.

"She's in there. You have ten minutes with her," The guard said flatly.

Mario looked at the door and entered. Luigi hesitated a little bit but soon followed his brother. It was eerily dark inside and Luigi didn't like it. On the opposite wall was a tiny window with bars. It leaked in a small amount of sunlight. But that wasn't enough to lift the gloom that gave the room its depressed characteristics. Luigi looked over to his right and spotted the prisoner. He nudged Mario, who also looked over.

The prisoner was attached to the wall by her wrists. Neither of the brothers could make out her face as she was robed and her hood covered her face. Her chin rested on her shoulders, which were slumped. Luigi felt a bit sorry for her, it must be uncomfortable to stay like that. They cautiously approached her.

"What do we say to her?" Luigi whispered. Mario shrugged.

The woman shifted a little and lifted her head slightly. All they could see was her chin and mouth. She was obviously middle aged. It wasn't long before she spoke.

"Are you the Mario brothers?" She croaked. Mario stepped forward.

"We are and we want to speak with you," He said confidently.

"Good, that old toad did as I requested," She croaked again.

Mario looked at her. She sounded in pain.

"Who are you?" Mario asked, "You told the guard you know where Peach is?" Mario demanded.

"I am Larkspur. I was sent here to with a warning for your Princess. But Bowser got there before me and it was too late," The woman told them with a sad desperate tone to her voice. .

"Well erm Larkspur, why would you want to warn our Princess and how do you know Bowser?" Luigi asked feeling a little braver. There was something about this woman. She possessed a certain aura, which he could not make out. Her voice seemed to speak out to him.

"I answer no more, until I am freed to go about my business," Larkspur answered.

Mario looked at Luigi and shook his head.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Mario asked.

"How do you know I'm not?" She answered gruffly. There was a long silence as both brothers thought about what to do next. They desperately needed answers and fast. Larkspur broke the silence.

"Look, I am after Bowser too. He has something of mine, which he stole," She said.

Mario and Luigi exchanged looks.

"I think she's telling the truth," Luigi said, but Mario looked at him uneasy.

"Trust me," Luigi said. He had a feeling that Larkspur was indeed telling the truth; it was a mere hunch but a strong one at that. It seemed enough for Mario, who decided to fetch the guards and Toadsworth in order to let her down.

Toadsworth protested at first. But Mario persuaded him to let her down.

Larkspur was set free by the guards. As soon as her arms could move freely she rubbed her wrists. They were sore. She pulled back her hood to reveal hair as black as night and green eyes. She paled in comparison to the Mario brothers and her eye's as pretty as they were, they looked like they had seen many sleepless nights. Mario had to admit she was pretty but yet she was so unusual.

"Thank you," She said to Luigi who blushed. The two guards eyed her suspiciously but said nothing. Larkspur looked up at them and frowned.

"Where's my bow and arrows?" She asked.

"You can have them later. We need more answers from you," Mario said. Larkspur agreed to this, after all the Mario brothers were famous and renowned for their good deeds. She had no reason not to trust them.

Luigi suggested that they get answers from her in a more comfortable place. The cells were giving him the creeps and he wanted to be somewhere more cheerful. Toadsworth and Mario both consented to this and they all returned to the castles meeting rooms.

They entered Conference Room A, the room in which Toadsworth last saw Peach, his precious granddaughter. Toadsworth sat in the head chair, with a Mushroom Guard on either side. He still did not trust Larkspur. Mario sat to Toadsworth's left, across from Luigi who was seated next to Larkspur. Once they were all comfortable Mario started his interrogation.

"Right then, Larkspur. Why did you want to issue a warning the Princess?" He asked her, he deemed this a suitable question for the first.

"Because I knew Bowser would go after her. It is known through out the world, that Bowser wants her and is always after her," Larkspur answered.

"And how would you know what Bowser is up to?" Mario asked. He found it odd that she knew exactly when Bowser would strike.

"Because it's my fault you see…." She answered slowly.

"I don't get you," Mario said not understanding what she could mean.

"Well, my people have possession of an artefact so powerful it can turn the most pure of heart into a beast of hell it's self. I was supposed to be looking after it but my clumsiness allowed it to fall into Bowser's hands. So theoretically he didn't actually steal it…he sort of came across it," Larkspur said starting to blush.

"Right…so you're telling me what exactly?" Mario asked, wondering what her problems had to do with Peach.

"Bowser has it and knows what it is. He's going to turn Peach into an evil version of herself… sort of like turning her into his soul mate," Larkspur said sadly.

"You mention your 'people', who exactly are your people and where are they from?" It was Toadsworth's chance to ask questions. Larkspur shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"My people are just a small settlement in a hidden city, called the Golden City," Larkspur said, after a short pause. Toadsworth looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well I've never heard of it! Golden City indeed, why Mario she makes this up! Toadsworth snapped. Luigi came to the new woman's defence.

"If it's hidden then you wouldn't have, any way Larkspur could be of use to us and vice versa," He told them. Mario looked at him in surprise.

"Like we need help, we've faced Bowser before!" He said proudly. Luigi sighed.

"Yes you have, but Bowser's never had such power before, if he works out how, he could awaken demons more deadly then you've ever dealt with. Let me go with you, I will prove my worth to you!" Larkspur said pleadingly. Mario thought it over, if what Larkspur said was true then they would need her. They would need a few people.

"Okay, okay. You can come but I'm keeping my eye on you," Mario told her. Toadsworth gave an indignant cough before taking Mario to one side.

"Master Mario you can not be serious. We don't know anything about her and her story about the Golden City seems a bit far fetched," Toadsworth protested. Mario looked at him.

"True enough, but if Bowser has got that artefact she mentioned then she may be of use and I got a feeling that she will go after him with or without us," Mario countered.

"Not if we locked her up!" Toadsworth argued.

"Sorry Toadsworth, she's coming with us," Mario told him.

"Fine, but be it on your head Master Mario, if something should happen," Toadsworth said warningly.

Toadsworth was furious with Mario's decision. She was a complete stranger who seemed to be hiding something. But knowing there was no more protesting to be done, he sent one of his guards to fetch Larkspurs bow and arrows.

The guard arrived with Larkspur's bow and arrows, he reluctantly handed them over to an ecstatic Larkspur. She placed her bow and arrows over her shoulder and with a grin she turned round to face the Mario brothers.

"Right! What now then?" She asked. Mario and Luigi exchanged glances.

"Well first off we find help. Also we'll need supplies and weapons," Mario told her. Larkspur nodded. Luigi noticed that now she had her bow and arrow back she was more vibrant and animated.

"Lets get equipped shall we?" She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Mario watched her and shook his head. This was going to be one long adventure.

Before they set off to find people to help them on their mission Toadsworth lead Mario and Luigi down to the weapon vault. Larkspur was told to stay put; she knew that that was because Toadsworth didn't trust her. She was fine with that; she wasn't a big fan of him anyway.

They came back with plenty of things to help them on their way. Mushrooms of all sorts, things called fire flowers and also some food. Looking at Mario, Larkspur doubted that he could go long without food.

Meanwhile Peach was sat in a draughty room, her knees pulled up to her chin. She had been here before so many times, in the same room. She was accustomed to the room so much she knew where everything's place was. Normally she wouldn't worry about being here. This time was different though. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she could feel it and it scared her.

There was a sharp rap on the door and Peach looked up, waiting to see who entered her room. The door slowly creaked open and in strode her captor. His strong claws curled around the door and his head popped round.

"What do you want Bowser?" Peach said in a bored tone. It was the same routine as always. He would try and woo her and she would decline.

"Same as always my dear Peach, I want you to be my Queen. We can combine our two Kingdoms and rule the world!" Bowser said with a sly grin. This time she would be his. Peach looked at him in disgust and shook her head violently. Bowser flashed a toothy grin at her and replied smugly.

"Oh but it will happen my dear, believe it,"

Peach ignored him; she had defiance written over her face.

"I have new ways to make it so. Don't try and fight me on this," He warned her. Peach pulled her knee's towards her self even tighter. She watched him as he held out a pendant and swung it in front of her face. It was so beautiful; she couldn't help but admire it.

It was made of pure gold and gleamed in the light. It held a black stone in the middle; it was the sort of stone that she had only read about in books. Peach wondered about where Bowser might have got such a trinket.

"Where… how did you…what is it?" Peach asked, she couldn't help but be curious. Bowser smiled a cunning smile and filled her in on a few details.

"Well it's a magical pendant… my magical pendant! With this I can do what I please… or well mostly what I please. I used it to take you last night; I used it to transport myself to your room without being caught. Clever isn't it?" Bowser told her. Peach gasped.

"How come you have it?" Peach asked.

"It came into my possession somehow," Bowser shrugged. That was true enough; he had no idea, he just found it. He looked at Peach, who was still looking at the pendant with interest.

"Do you actually know what this is?" Bowser asked her. He knew what it was; he'd heard Kamek mention it once or twice. When Kamek saw it, well lets just say he'd die to get his hands on it. Peach innocently shook her head.

"It's the black moon of the angels," Bowser said smugly. Surely she had heard of it. Peach had heard of it, her eyes opened wide. She thought it was a mere myth.

"But…that's just a story!" Peach exclaimed. Bowser chuckled.

"So I thought… but do you know what this means my dear Peach?" Bowser asked Peach, with a cruel grin sliding onto his face. Peach looked at him and shook her head again, fearing about what he would say next.

"It means you will become my Queen. This pendant can make you as dark as the night and as powerful as the ocean. It will transform you into a ruthless, sadistic and strong woman. You will be my Queen," Bowser declared. Peach was horrified.

"You monster!" She shrieked.

"You have three days to decide whether you will consent to being my wife or I will use this as means of force!" Bowser said with a cackle. Peach started to cry. Bowser watched her for a moment before leaving her to cry in peace.

Peach wiped her eyes and thought about what to do. She didn't want Bowser to use the pendant to transform her into something evil yet she didn't want to agree to be his wife. It was hopeless.

After hours of mulling it over in her head she finally thought of something. She could use these three days and tell Bowser she would marry him on the deal that she got the wedding of her dreams. Planning it would take forever, giving Mario enough time to rescue her. She smiled to herself and then promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Erm...I'm back with another chapter. I do apologise for the length of time it took me to write it. I still don't own anything apart from Larkspur. I know that one of my choices for allies will probably disappoint you. I know Waluigi isn't the most popular character ever but I think he's cool. So there!

**Chapter 3**

Toadsworth wasn't overly happy about the prisoner's release, but then it wasn't like he could argue against it. After all Mario was going to rescue the Princess and he could hardly put her safe return in jeopardy. He had no other choice but to let Larkspur accompany the Mario brothers.

Even though Mario had rescued the Princess on a number of times, Toadsworth couldn't help but feel it would be different this time. He wasn't entirely sure why Mario needed extra help; he'd only needed extra help on the odd occasion. Toadsworth thought about whom Mario was going to request the help of and shuddered.

Toadsworth knew that Mario planned to have Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom to help. He was fine with that idea and he himself had agreed to send along a letter requesting Master Peasley's help. Master Peasley was an accomplished fighter and would no doubt prove useful. Mario was also going to ask Yoshi to tag along. Again this addition would prove useful and Toadsworth had no qualms about this what so ever. However the third and final person on Mario's list worried Toadsworth tremendously.

Mario was going ask his unruly cousin Wario along for the adventure. It's not like he'd do it for nothing so Mario would have to fork over something for his troubles. Toadsworth scowled at the idea of this ruffian helping return the Princess. Fancy having her the Princess of noble blood in the company of such tripe. Yes it was true they had taken part in many Mario Parties but that was as far as it ever got. During these occasions Toadsworth normally kept her away from him and his equally vile brother.

To top off Mario asking Wario along, they also had Larkspur who was a known criminal. Okay so she hadn't any convictions but they had arrested her and for what? So she could run amok during the rescue of the Princess. If this mission were to go badly Mario's head would be on the chopping block. Toadsworth was not a happy toad, not one bit. He stood in the castles biggest window and watched as Mario, Luigi and Larkspur set off.

Mario led them into the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom, where they were to find one of their friends. Mario hoped everyone on his list would be able to help them in their quest. The sun was shining brightly and the town centre was bustling with many Toads going about their business. Apparently word of the Princess's kidnap had not leaked out yet.

The trio stood still and glanced around the town centre. Mario seemed to be pondering something. Larkspur looked at Luigi who just shrugged back in return.

"Right you two, head off to Starbeans café and I am positive that you'll find Yoshi in there," Mario told Luigi, who nodded. He seemed relieved about something but Larkspur let it pass. Mario said something about meeting them in an hour at Starbeans. Luigi didn't question this so neither did Larkspur.

After Mario had left them, it wasn't hard to locate Starbeans café. It was one of the largest buildings in the town. It was white and had a cup of coffee for its logo. They entered the building and Luigi looked around. Larkspur also looked around and instantly spotted a green dinosaur with an exceptionally long tongue. Its tongue came out of its mouth at a fast rate and snapped up a few delicious looking cakes. Larkspur looked revolted by this, she turned to Luigi who was also looking at the dinosaur. He smirked confidently and walked over to the dinosaur. Larkspur followed him.

"Hey Yoshi!" Luigi called out. The dinosaur looked up and greeted Luigi in return. Luigi sat down and beckoned at Larkspur to do likewise.

"Erm Larkspur this is Yoshi, Yoshi meet Larkspur," Luigi introduced them.

They both acknowledged each other politely and allowed Luigi to explain to Yoshi about the up coming adventure.

"We need your help Yoshi, Peach has been taken again and this time it's more serious. Mario's getting a group together to help rescue her. Are you in?" Luigi asked. Yoshi grinned and nodded.

"We just need to wait for Mario, he's gone to see if Wario will help," Luigi said with a hint of caution in his voice. Larkspur eyed Luigi suspiciously.

"Ah! That's why you looked so relieved. You didn't want to go with Mario to see Wario. Not that I blame you, he does have a reputation," Larkspur concluded. Luigi nodded sheepishly.

"Just be thankful Mario hasn't gone to seek help from that no good double crossing idiot brother of his, Waluigi," Yoshi responded. He regretted that instantly when someone from behind them interrupted. Luigi jumped up in fright, Yoshi and Larkspur turned round and came face to face with Mario and another person.

"Nice to see you too greenie," The other person said with a smirk. A panic stricken Luigi looked to Mario for answers.

"Wario isn't home, we got the next best thing," Mario said forcing out the words 'next best thing'.

"Yeah? So why is Waluigi here?" Yoshi asked before helping himself to another cake.

"Watch it greenie," Waluigi bit back. Mario sighed; this was going to be a very long adventure.

Waluigi looked at the table of people and then for the first time noticed the black haired woman, who was looking back at him with a suspicious expression on her face.

"Who's the girl?" He asked Mario somewhat rudely.

"This is Larkspur. She's here to help us," Mario answered as he held out his hand in her direction. She smiled and nodded.

After the introductions were done and everyone was up to date on what had transpired the night before during the storm Mario was about to lead them off to collect the final member of their brave group.

As they were about to leave when a small toad, which was dressed in clothes laced with the royal crest stopped them. He had a small not for Mario. Mario took the note from the Toad and gave him leave. Reading the note carefully he smiled and told the group to sit and wait.

They all sat down and waited for Mario to elaborate on the letter.

"Erm bro? What are we waiting for?" Luigi asked. Mario looked at him with a smile.

"The letter says to wait, Prince Peasley is to meet us here. Toadsworth got in touch with him," Mario told them.

They stayed seated at their table and carried on with their idle chitchat as they waited for Prince Peasley to arrive. Larkspur used this time to get to know her new companions a little better. It seemed Luigi also had the same idea. He wanted to know more about Larkspur. He looked over at her and smiled warmly.

"So…Larkspur, tell us a little about yourself?" Larkspur shrugged.

"Erm…what is there to say? I don't live locally…I don't have much spare time on my hands due to my responsibilities…so no time for partners or hobbies," She said, realising how dull her life actually sounded.

"What about you guys?" She asked. Yoshi responded first.

"I live on a small island called Yoshi's Island…I live for food...it's my favourite thing in the whole world," He said with grin. Luigi laughed and reminded him of a small detail.

"You're forgetting Birdo..." He said. "His girlfriend…" He added when Larkspur looked puzzled. Yoshi felt embarrassed and quietened down.

"I, myself live near by. I live with Mario. I'm not that interesting really…" He started to say until Mario interrupted him.

"He has a major crush on Daisy…the Princess of Sarasaland," He blurted out. Luigi blushed and Waluigi who had been silent till then slunk into his chair. Larkspur looked at him and smirked at his obvious discomfort.

"What about you then? You've said nothing so far," She asked him. He scowled back at her and shrugged.

"Cat got your tongue?" She teased. Luigi sighed.

"Don't mind him, he's only here for money," He said stiffly. Larkspur looked at Luigi and thought it was a rather brash statement to make.

"Actually I'm not," Waluigi responded coldly.

"That's not like you. What are you in it for then?" Yoshi asked with sharpness in his voice. Everyone except Mario, who would obviously know anyway, looked at Waluigi with great interest.

"Never you mind," Waluigi responded. Larkspur could feel the tension. Just at that point Prince Peasley arrived with impeccable timing. Luigi smiled and waved him over. Larkspur looked at the new arrival. He had green skin and beautiful shiny blonde hair. As he walked in he turned many heads. Both Mario brothers stood up to greet him.

"Mario! Luigi," The blonde Prince cried out cheerfully.

Peasley scanned the small gathering and noticed faces that he had never met before. He asked Luigi to introduce them.

"Right…this is Yoshi a long standing friend and companion, next is Larkspur a newcomer to the Mushroom Kingdom and finally…our extremely cheerful cousin Waluigi," Luigi said with a smirk. All three acknowledged Peasley.

"Can we stop standing around? People will start to think we're friends," Waluigi moaned.

"Right fine…well it's starting to get dark…soo…" Luigi pondered.

"Awwh, someone afraid of the dark?" Waluigi mocked Luigi in a babyish voice.

"Actually I agree. It is getting dark," Larkspur said.

"Fine, we'll find a hotel and stop there for the night," Mario suggested.

"What? Are you serious?" Yoshi asked. The others all looked at him.

"Got another idea Greenie?" Waluigi asked. Yoshi nodded.

"Well you three live in the area for crying out loud…why not crash at one of yours?" Yoshi said as he pointed at Waluigi, Luigi and Mario. Peasley and Larkspur thought this was a valid point. After a while of debating this, they agreed to stay the night at Mario and Luigi's.


End file.
